Naughty Boii Part 2: Attack of the Gunther songs!
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: Draco and Harry get a chance at singing again. This time in front of the whole school. Draco a pleasure man! Spreading the crack! You have got to read this to understand! R&R! Warning: May result in squealing, spewing of drinks and laughing! Wand on Wand!


Naughty Boii Part 2: Attack of the Gunther songs!

**Hunter: People surprisingly love Naughty Boii, so we decided to do a second part to it. This time they're singing a different song by Gunther… PLEASURE MAN! It's a great song, so download it while you read this!**

**Neko: If this one gets as much reviews and hits as our last one, maybe we'll do a part three? **

**Hunter: Maybe! You'll have to wait! So reeeevvviiiieeewww! **

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Draco, Harry, Gunther, or Pleasure Man. If we did we wouldn't be writing on fan fiction and the Harry Potter books would be waaaaayyy different…

All the students sat down in the Great Hall. Ever since the 'Naughty Boy' incident as it was now called, Draco and Harry were dating. Big surprise there… Actually, no, not really… So now they were attached at the hips… or they would be if Harry was taller…

A weird illness had broken out through Hogwarts causing many students to do solos, duets, even a whole musical. It was quite entertaining. But everyone wanted to see if Harry and Draco would end up doing another duet since only the Potions class got to see their last performance.

"I wonder if you guys will even get the whole singing thing. It's kind of a shame though, I'm sure a lot of people wanted to see the last one." Seamus said to the inseparable couple.

"Maybe personally I hope it's…" Draco was cut off mid sentence by Harry jumping on top of the table. All the students cheered. They were going to get a show!

Harry looked down at Draco. "You're my pleasure man…" He started and pulled Draco on top of the table with him.

_I'm your pleasure man… _

_Uh huh_

_You will be my fan…_

_Mmm Hmm… _

He sang in the same tone he used in the classroom. It was absolutely irresistible. Many girls swooned.

_I come to you in the night  
with my shining body  
In my Ferrari  
Gain the way in for me  
I can try a dance... No romance_

Everyone cheered as he sang. Harry and Draco started to dance making all the students and Dumbledore go crazy. Remus and Sirius whooped loudly and started dancing along. Harry and Draco both started singing the next part.

_You come with glitter and glam  
No no kiss a lips _Draco sang. _  
Darling please show what you can  
I'm your pleasure man _Draco finished.

The crowd was getting louder and rowdier. They all started jumping up and dancing around. The second Ron realized they were singing decided to do himself a favour and faint. Harry started the chorus.

_Wham bam baby bam bam  
Give me all your lovin  
Give me hanky panky   
O o oooh  
Wham bam baby bam bam  
Working hard for money   
You're my honey bunny  
Wham bam bam _

Someone put out the lights and strobes lit up the Great Hall. Harry thought it might have been Dumbledore… He looked pretty suspicious.

_I'm your pleasure man  
Uh huh  
Wham bam bam  
I'm your pleasure man  
Uh huh_

I come to you with in a show  
I'm doing my theme in my golden string  
The rise are waiting for more  
I can try a dance... no romance

Draco sounded positively delicious. Seamus was doing a weird dance to the song, and making the crowd louder. Sirius and Remus were even singing along. How they knew the song… Nobody would ever know, or find out…

_You come with glitter and glam  
No no kiss a lips  
Darling please show what you can  
I'm your pleasure man_

Wham bam baby bam bam  
Give me all your lovin  
Give me hanky panky  
O o oooh   
Wham bam baby bam bam  
Working hard for money  
You're my honey bunny  
Wham bam bam

Surprising still how good of singers they were. And nobody would have guessed Harry had a girly voice.

_I'm your pleasure man  
Uh huh  
Wham bam bam  
I'm your pleasure man  
Uh huh_

Lover lover love me  
Lover lover lover love me  
Lover lover lover lover lover lover love me  
Darling  
Moan   
Come to me  
Lover lover love me  
Come to me  
I'm your pleasure man

They got lost in their own little world singing the song. Draco watched Harry as he danced. Pleasure Man was officially his new favourite song.

_Wham bam baby bam bam  
Give me all your lovin  
Give me hanky panky   
O o o oooh  
Wham bam babby bam bam  
Working hard for money   
You're my honey bunny  
I'm your pleasure man_

Wham bam baby bam bam  
Give me all your lovin  
Give me hanky panky  
O o o oooh  
Wham bam baby bam bam  
Working hard for money  
Your my honey bunny  
Wham bam bam

Harry wanted to stop all this dancing so he could be with Draco, his singing was absolutely sexy and he wanted out of the Great Hall. Now. Unfortunately he couldn't, stupid 'illness' if it could even be called that…

_I'm your pleasure man  
Uh huh  
Wham bam bam_

I'm your pleasure man  
Uh huh  
you will be my fan  
erm hrmm  
you're my pleasure man

Finally they finished the song and everyone was roaring and cheering. Seamus was dancing around cheering. Draco laughed and instead of waiting around for appreciation and such he lifted Harry up into his arms and carried him out of the hall. Let your imagination take you from there…

The End… Or is it?

Hunter: Just so you know. To perfectly see their singing and stuff, you need to download this song! Trust me, it's a great song!

Neko: This one wasn't as good as Naughty Boii, but we tried, plus it's late and we didn't take that long to do it.

Hunter: So review and tell us if you want more or not. There are plenty of more Gunther songs for us to manipulate!

Neko: Like the Ding Dong Song! Now who doesn't want to see that?

Hunter: So review!

Neko: And you get a cookie of Draco in… A GOLDEN STRING! Oh My GAWD! I've got tons! So review!

Hunter: O.O Where did you get THAT! Sometimes I think you're on the border line of stalker ish…

Neko: If someone offered me a cookie of Draco in a golden thong I would so review… Just so you know where I got the golden string bit, it's in the song.

Roxxi: WHERE"S MY COOKIE!!!

Neko: O.o that's my cue! Bye People! Remember to review!

Hunter: REVIEW!

Until Next time… Maybe… Ta-Ta for Now!

…………

Neko: Hey People! Don't forget SPREAD THE CRACK!

Hunter: Isn't that for crack stories ONLY!

Neko: No Hunter you don't get it… SPREAD THE CRACK! Get it! Like in yaoi you spread the crack before you—

Hunter: O.o nevermind! I get it! Who told you that!?

Neko: Yuki pointed it out to me in one of our one-shots I said spread the crack, and then she said it could sound sick, so now that's what I mean when I say it! XD

Hunter: O.o how could I forget, she's a closet yaoi fan…

Neko: BYE FOR REAL THIS TIME PEOPLE!


End file.
